Pain
by angelfire0264
Summary: The weather was an exact replica of their emotions that swirled deep within the abyss of their hearts. As they stood, holding one another closely in their arms, Yugi’s heart mirrored Serenity’s. Their wills broken their spirits torn their hearts ached.
1. Tears by the Grave

Hiya! I'm ValonGirl and as the summery says this is my first story. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Yugi Mutou and Serenity Wheeler stood by the grave of a very dear friend of theirs: Mai Valentine. They had never dreamed that the blond would die that soon. The evidence stated that it appeared to be suicide; Yugi and Serenity found a knife in Mai's left hand. But something was wrong. It was Mai's left wrist that been slit. It is impossible to slit the wrist of the same hand that held the knife. Only Yugi noticed this.

Yugi saw tears flowing from his lover's amber eyes. "Mai was the one who played matchmaker for us…she was the only one who believed we could be together…" Serenity sobbed. Yugi looked at her with his mournful, amethyst orbs. "Yugi…not only did Mai do all that for us but she made us happy…and-and-and…" Serenity paused and Yugi continued to stare at her. "She was…my best friend," the auburn-haired teen whispered.

"It will be okay, Ren," Yugi reassured Serenity, pulling her into a tight hug. "It will be okay…" The thunder roared and the lightning danced as silver teardrops fell from the pitiful, mourning sky. The crimson sun set and the shimmering moon began to appear. Clouds surrounded the golden stars as they rose into the misty darkness. The icy rain turned to snow in the brisk November twilight. The weather was an exact replica of their emotions that swirled deep within the abyss of their hearts. As they stood, holding one another closely in their arms, Yugi's heart mirrored Serenity's. Their wills broken; their spirits torn; their hearts ached.

Did ya likey!


	2. Just a little Note

Attention everyone! The next chapter to "Pain" will be up in anywhere from tomorrow to a month. But I do have another story, similar to this one that will be up in a short time. So please bear with me by waiting patiently. I am typing as much as I can. (For those of you who were complaining by how short "Pain" was, this one is a lot longer.)

Later-

ValonGirl


	3. That's What Friends Are For

A/N: VG: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I couldn't think of any ideas and now with school... You get what I mean. Hope you like it.

Ducky: You and Your excuses!

VG: Shush!  
Ducky: NO!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Yuugiou.

As Yugi and Serenity starred into the starry night, they saw the bright headlights of a jeep.

"I wonder who that is..." Serenity exclaimed to no one in particular. Yugi's eyes lowered even more. He knew who it was. It was Valon. Valon pulled up next to then and got out of his jeep.

" 'Ey, Yugi. 'Ello, Serenity." Valon exclaimed softly. Valon had been the one most affected by Mai's death.

"Hello, Valon." Yugi remarked. Serenity was silent. She gave Valon a quick hug.

After Serenity released Valon, he walked over to Mai's grave. Valon took a small box out of his pocket as he slouched down in the snow. Silently he began to weep. Yugi and Serenity walked over to him. As they got closer to Valon, they noticed the box he held was a ring box. Not just a ring box. An engagement ring box.

"You planned on giving that to her, didn't you, Valon?" Serenity asked the Australian man.

Valon was silent, but nodded. "I need her." he muttered. Yugi and Serenity began to cry too.

As the three of them sat/stood crying, a dark figure snuck over to Valon's jeep.

'_Perfect...'_ the dark figure thought as they cut Valon's breaks. _'Can't have him figuring me out, now can I?' _As they disappeared into the night, they thought _'What fun.'_

Thirty minutes later Yugi, Serenity, and Valon were ready to leave. As Valon was about to get into his jeep, Yugi stopped him.

"Valon, would you like to come back to my house with us?"

"Nah, mate. I'll be okay. I need to get home."

"Okay. Goodbye, Valon."

"Later." With that comment, Valon took off to his apartment.

As Valon was going down the curving hill to his apartment, he tried to slow down. That's when he realized that his breaks his breaks had been cut. He couldn't slow down, and to make matters worse...his steering wheel was jammed.

"Shit!" Valon cursed loudly. There was a tree in front of him. _'This is the end for me. Mai...'_ Valon thought. He let go of the wheel. When he did that, the jeep hit the tree and burst into flames. Valon was killed instantly.

VG: Did y'all like that?

Ducky: You killed your Aussie?

VG: Yes. What of it?

Ducky: It's the sign of the apocalyps! Moruri killed Valon!

VG: Make sure to leave a review. Any review is welcome. Just keep this is mind. If you flame me, I will tank you for your thoughts o my story, yet...I WILL FLAME YOU BACK HARDER! TO BE EXACT...ABOUT 10 FOLD!


End file.
